Don't Cha
by MissDupre
Summary: Él había jurado alguna vez nunca entrometerse en una relación. Él era todo un caballero, era… EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Él había jurado alguna vez nunca entrometerse en una relación. Él era todo un caballero, era…

Declaración: Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece. Sino a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota Autora: Otra historia, lo sé. Pero tenia la idea grabada en mi mente, es algo alocada, y las parejas igual, aunque termina como siempre. Tienen que leerla para saber de que hablo.

Don't Cha

**Prefacio**

(…) Sonreí sobre sus labios, eran tan suaves, calidos. Ella solo soltó un suspiro dulce. Por mi mente se paso la idea de que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, muy mal. Ella tenía novio, al igual que yo tenia una novia. Pero todo era tan mágico, hace algunas semanas que necesitaba de ella, sentirla y tenerla cerca. Todo iba bien, ella no me rechazaba como temía en un principio, todo iba bien, hasta que la puerta se abrió (…)


	2. CapI Paso en un Pub

Resumen: Él había jurado alguna vez nunca entrometerse en una relación. Él era todo un caballero, era…

Declaración: Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece. Sino a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota Autora: Primer capitulo. Yeah!

* * *

**Don't Cha**

Capitulo 1: "Paso en un Pub"

Era sábado por la noche, un tranquilo sábado por la noche, con mis mejores amigos y nuestras novias habíamos decidido ir al famoso Pub Twilight, en la ciudad de Seattle, para celebrar que nos quedaba solo un año más de universidad, solo un año más. Todo estaba relativamente bien, teníamos buenas notas, y novias espectaculares, ninguno pensó que eso cambiaria.

- ¿No te gusta este pub Eddie? – La voz melosa de mi novia Tanya, resonó por el pub.

- Sabes que esto no es lo mío – Le recordé, a veces Tanya podía ser una total desconsiderada.

- Pobre Eddie, no esta acostumbrado a salir del encierro – La burla de mi mejor amigo Emmett, solo fue un comentario más, ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Creo que deberíamos sentarnos – Jasper, mi segundo mejor amigo, parecía ser mas considerado conmigo.

- Yo opino lo mismo – Su novia Jane lo secundo. Ellos recién llevaban unos cuantos meses de novios, Jasper no estaba muy convencido de la relación.

- ¡Oh! Parece que van a hacer un show – Nos llamo Heidi, la novia de Emmett. Ellos en cambio llevaban unas pocas semanas. Para Emmett solo era una atracción pasajera.

- ¿Qué te parece a ti Edward? – Me pregunto Tanya. Movía sus pestañas como si eso llamara mi atención. A veces pensaba que estaba con ella solo para no estar nunca más solo.

- Sentémonos para ver el show – Dicte, camine a una mesa vacía para tomar asiento, los demás me siguieron. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que la voz del anfitrión hizo callar a todos.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Sabemos que esto no es usual, pero hoy tendremos un show especial, sube – Una rubia despampanante subió al escenario, tal como le gustan a Emmett, lo mire para ver su reacción, le caía la baba.

- Hola chicos – Su voz era sexy, varios chicos empezaron a silbarle – Con mis amigas hemos decidido darle una lección a nuestros novios – Los señalo con el dedo, en una esquina alejada había un grupo de tres chicos, todos frunciendo el ceño. – Para ellos, que dicen que no son celosos, vamos chicas – Se puso en medio del escenario, dos chicas más subieron a el. Una era bajita, de facciones delicadas y con un pelo de intenso color negro. Y la otra….era una hermosura, cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros, rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos eran de un intenso color marrón, dos pozos profundos. Se colocaron cada una al lado de la rubia. La pequeñita parecía estar feliz de estar ahí, rebosaba en felicidad. La castaña, la más bonita de las tres, parecía asustada, y tenía las mejillas teñidas de un tierno color rosado. Ella no quería estar ahí. La música comenzó a sonar, Don't Cha, muy acorde. Se movían al son de la música, como si de una coreografía ensayada se tratase. Varios silbidos se empezaron a escuchar, mire a sus novios, se veían furiosos, enardecidos. Uno de pelo negro y contextura musculosa, pero no tanto como mi amigo Emmett, camino hacia el escenario, su expresión cambio a una tranquila, impasible, hasta con un deje de humor en él. Se paro enfrente del escenario y miro fijamente a la chica castaña, ese debía ser su novio. Estiro sus brazos y ella se acerco bailando hacia a él, lo miro fijamente por un momento, hasta que se lanzo a sus brazos. El chico la cargo hasta una mesa delante de nosotros, donde fácilmente podía escuchar su conversación.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – La voz del chico era grave, soltó una risa mientras hablaba – Sabes que no se te da bailar, suerte que no te hayas roto nada – A mi me había parecido que bailaba estupendamente… sensual.

- Gracias por salvarme Felix – Su voz era suave y delicada, muy acorde a ella.

- Parece que Demetri no aguanto más – El chico señalo hacia el escenario donde uno de los chicos de la esquina llevaba a la rubia al hombro, esta parecía enojada. La morena bajita sola se bajo del escenario, su novio, alto y de un brillante rubio, se veía tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Me recordó a Jasper. Los cuatro se encaminaron a la mesa donde estabas sus amigos.

- Bella eres una tramposa – Chillo la rubia – Se suponía que teníamos que esperar hasta que ellos vinieran por nosotras –

- Sabes muy bien que no me gusta bailar – Hizo un tierno puchero mientras su novio pasaba sus enormes brazos sobre ella, parecía que la iba a romper en cualquier momento.

- Vámonos a casa por favor Rosalie – Le urgió su novio a la rubia.

-Claro, ya nos divertimos suficiente – Tomo a su novio de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, los demás le siguieron.

Fije mi vista en la castaña, Bella, hasta que desapareció junto con su novio por la puerta. Esa chica, era increíble, no solo físicamente, también parecía ser algo más. Algo que no tenia ni Tanya, ni Jane, ni Heidi. Algo que tenían esas tres chicas. Puse atención a mi mesa, las chicas hablaban animadamente de lo que harían al siguiente día, Emmett y Jasper parecían tan distraídos como yo. Sus ojos aun no se desapegaban de la puerta de salida. Por donde se habían ido las chicas….

Continuara..

* * *

Nota del capitulo: Que parejas mas raras!. Lo sé. Pero todo volvera a su rumbo normal, como debe ser. Felix! ¿A alguien se le habia ocurrido?, me parece que él oculta algo. Humm... bueno, espero que no les desagrade, tanto...

Nos vemos!


End file.
